Un nuevo amanecer
by caritofornasier
Summary: El virus N7HF5 ha infectado a la mayoría de la población de Asia y África, pedimos a los ciudadanos que eviten viajar a otros continentes y, en lo posible, se abastezcan de alimentos y agua potable ante el posible brote en los Estados Unidos. Summary completo adentro.
1. Un nuevo amanecer

Chicas con ustedes esta nueva historia...gracias a todas por su apoyo y en especial a mi beta Flor Carrizo que me acompaña en cada locura.

Un nuevo amanecer

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction

www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction

—El virus N7HF5 ha infectado a la mayoría de la población de Asia y África, pedimos a los ciudadanos que eviten viajar a otros continentes y, en lo posible, se abastezcan de alimentos y agua potable ante el posible brote en los Estados Unidos —relataba el presentador del noticiero.

Bella, de inmediato, dejó a los niños del hogar con Sue y Billy y, en su camioneta, fue al supermercado en busca de víveres que garanticen la buena nutrición de los pequeños.

Cuando regresó, mientras comían, el noticiero informó que se instalaba el toque de queda ya que los primeros casos del virus estaban presentes en ciudadanos

—¿Qué es el virus, Bells?—preguntó Jacob, uno de los chicos más grandes que habitaban la casa de acogida

—No lo sé, Jake, sólo sé que empieza con fiebre alta, deshidratación y luego grandes hemorragias, cuando aparentemente el paciente se recupera se vuelve muy violento. No han dicho nada más en la televisión —informó ella al chico de dieciséis años

Los días pasaron y las alertas cada vez eran más contundentes. El virus tomó muchas vidas en las grandes ciudades. El último mensaje había sido claro:—Manténganse en sus casas hasta que el ejército los busque para evacuar, mantengan puertas y ventanas cerradas, racionen sus provisiones y recen para que Dios nos proteja —dijo el presidente.

Bella juró proteger con su vida a los quince pequeños de los que cuidaba, hasta que algún miembro del ejército los salvara.


	2. Capítulo I

Con ustedes el primer capítulo, como verán se contarán en simultaneo las diferentes historias y de a poco se entrecruzaran.

Besitos y nos leemos pronto!

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction:

www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /

.

**Capítulo 1**

.

_San Francisco. 13 de Marzo de 2015_

—Renesmee, por favor baja, hija, llegarás tarde —pidió, por tercera vez en lo que iba de la mañana, Esme.

Suspiró frustrada, no había nada que hiciera que su hija se comportara y le hiciera caso, ya habían probado con todo, habían acudido a terapia, la habían llevado a diferentes médicos, pero la adolescente se negaba a obedecer a sus padres.

—¡Renesmee, baja ya! —gritó furioso Carlisle.

—¡Ya está, deja de gritar, Carlisle! Lamento retrasarte a ti y a tu perfecta esposa —vociferó la niña mientras salía rumbo al auto dando un sonoro portazo.

—Ya ni mamá y papá nos llama —dijo Esme intentando contener las lágrimas cargadas de tristeza—. ¿Qué hicimos mal?

—No lo sé, pero te juro que esta jovencita se arrepentirá de lo que acaba de hacer.

El viaje hasta la escuela de la muchachita fue en un tenso silencio, luego de dejarla se dirigieron al hospital universitario donde ambos trabajaban, se despidieron con un beso y ella se dirigió al área de urgencias y él al laboratorio.

—Doctor Cullen, tenemos unas imágenes que nos envían de un virus nuevo que surgió en África, quieren que usted se encargue de estudiarlas.

El médico de inmediato miró las imágenes que le facilitaba Marcus y se dispuso a conocer el nuevo virus. Durante el resto del día lo estudió con ahínco y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que era algo totalmente nuevo, un microorganismo que mutaba muy rápido y era sumamente agresivo.

Casi a las diez de la noche los esposos volvieron a su casa, donde su hija estaba sola.

Luego de cenar, él le pidió que le entregara el móvil, su IPod y la computadora, estaba castigada por cómo los había tratado esa mañana.

—Claro, no les basta con hacerme la vida imposible y no compartir ni un solo minuto de su tiempo, ahora también me tienen que aislar del mundo —dijo furiosa—. Los odio, me gustaría tener otras personas como padres, no dos falsos como ustedes que pretenden que juguemos a ser la familia perfecta cuando no me quieren ni un poquito.

Entre lágrimas la joven se encerró en su habitación y sus padres escucharon como estrellaba objetos contra la puerta.

—¿Tan mal lo hicimos, Carlisle?

—No, cielo, estoy seguro de que pronto pasará.

—Quizás lo mejor sea que renuncie al hospital y me quede con ella —reflexionó en voz alta—. Mañana mismo hablaré con el director y le informaré que me retiro.

—¿Estás segura?

—Carlisle, amor, tú sabes que amo la medicina, pero amo a mi hija por sobre todas las cosas, realmente me preocupa esta situación y si quedándome en casa logramos que todo mejore seré feliz.

_Los Ángeles. 13 de marzo de 2015_

Rosalie se despertó con mucha hambre, luego de vestirse preparó un desayuno lo más nutritivo que pudo. Había encontrado en su refrigerador una manzana, un poco de leche y en la alacena quedaban aún algunos cereales que había comprado la semana anterior. Sin dudar tendría que ir al supermercado, esperaba que le dieran buenas propinas hoy.

La vida de Rosalie Hale era realmente mala, hacía poco más de un año que había conocido a Félix, su novio. Él era un hombre que parecía perfecto en un primer momento, pero con el tiempo se volvió posesivo y llegó a golpearla. Ella estaba sumamente asustada y, para peor, cuando fue al hospital para que curaran sus heridas le informaron que estaba embarazada.

De inmediato, Rose huyó de San Diego a Los Ángeles, donde consiguió un trabajo como camarera y, si bien el pago no era bueno, le alcanzaba para rentar un sucio cuarto y comprar algo de comida.

Esa mañana, como siempre, se calzó su uniforme y empezó a servir cafés y tomar pedidos en la cafetería. Cuando dieron las ocho de la noche, sus pies estaban sumamente hinchados y su cintura dolía horrores. Sin embargo, aún debía caminar hasta el supermercado, hacer algunas compras y seguir otras diez manzanas hasta finalmente poder descansar en su cama.

Compró leche, azúcar, una caja de cereales, un poco de pan y se permitió saciar su antojo de chocolate. Completamente agotada, llegó al cuarto y se encontró con la peor de las sorpresas, Félix la había encontrado y esperaba ansioso a que llegara.

—Hola, cariño, ¿me extrañaste? —preguntó con voz que denotaba su estado de alcoholismo.

Ella sólo atinó a cubrir con la bolsa que cargaba su vientre y agachó la cabeza antes de que él comenzara con la sarta de insultos que seguramente lanzaría hacia su persona.

Y, así fue, Félix la injurió y luego de quitarle las llaves la obligó a entrar al cuarto, donde tras percatarse del estado de quien hasta hacía pocos meses fuera su novia, la golpeó y acusó de haberlo engañado.

Cuando él sació su furia, la dejó tirada en el sucio piso y se marchó para nunca más volver.

La joven estuvo inconsciente un buen tiempo, hasta que una vecina llamó a la policía y a una ambulancia. La trasladaron a un hospital, donde la estabilizaron y dejaron en observación.

_Forks, Washington. 14 de Marzo de 2015._

Isabella Swan se levantó como todas las mañanas a las seis en punto, tomó una ducha rápida y bajó a la gran cocina. Sacó la leche de la heladera y la puso a calentar, accionó la tostadora e inició la rutina de preparar el desayuno para dieciséis personas.

A las siete, subió a las habitaciones y llamó a la puerta del cuarto de los chicos más grandes, luego al de las niñas y terminó levantando a los más pequeñitos.

Sarah y Adam, como todas las mañanas, le regalaron sus dulces sonrisas y estiraron sus manitos para que los bajara de la cuna. Con paciencia vistió a los dos pequeños y cargó en brazos a Lily, quien estaba aún adormilada. Cuando salió del cuarto se encontró en el camino con Jacob, quien ayudó a bajar a los niños.

La cocina, como todos los días, era un caos, tener quince chiquillos de todas las edades dispuestos para comer no era tarea fácil; pero amaba a cada uno de ellos y sabía que en la medida de lo posible eran felices.

A las ocho de la mañana los niños, uno en uno, tomaban su almuerzo y con un beso se despedían de Bella, que más que la asistente social del hogar de acogida, era como una madre.

Cuando todos se marcharon a la escuela, ella se dispuso a recoger la vajilla utilizada durante el desayuno. Lily dormía en su cunita y Adam y Sarah jugaban en su corral tranquilos.

Minutos más tarde llegaron Sue y Billy, quienes la ayudaban con las tareas de la casa y el cuidado de los niños.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella? —saludó amablemente la señora.

—Muy bien, Sue, ¿y ustedes cómo están? ¿Cómo les fue con el médico? —preguntó la joven, preocupada por el estado de salud del matrimonio.

—Estamos perfectos.

—Sólo tengo que lograr que Billy disminuya la ingesta de grasas —explicó la señora.

—Muy bien, deberemos entonces cocinar mucha más verdura para Billy.

—Muy bien, señoras, ustedes decidan qué hacer con la comida mientras yo arreglo el patio —afirmó el hombre antes de dirigirse a hacer sus labores.

—Sigue tan obstinado como siempre.

—Sí, ya estoy resignada, Bella, mi Billy nunca cambiará.

Pasaron la mañana conversando y preparando la cena para toda la tropa.

Cuando los niños regresaron del colegio, empezó la lucha para que hicieran sus deberes y se bañaran. Por la noche, luego de la cena, Bella despidió a los más grandes con un beso y a los más pequeños, además, les leyó un cuento en la cama. Finalmente, a las diez de la noche pudo dormirse.

Por la noche, Lily se despertó llorando en dos oportunidades, la pequeña estaba muy molesta y eso preocupó a Bella. Para la mañana la fiebre le había subido y en cuanto Billy y Sue llegaron, la joven cargó a la niña en la camioneta y fue al médico del pueblo para que controlara a la bebé.

_Texas. 14 de marzo de 2015._

—Amor, ¿ya tienes todo el equipaje listo? —preguntó María a su esposo.

—Sí, cariño, ya tengo todo listo. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres acompañarme? —insistió una vez más.

—De verdad, cielo, en este momento no quiero subirme a un avión, llevo dos días sin náuseas y espero seguir así.

—Bueno, pero por favor promete que te cuidarás, que no harás ningún tipo de esfuerzo y que me llamarás si sucede algo.

—Jasper, no exageres, no pasará nada, sólo te vas una semana. Prometo cuidarme y cuidar a nuestro bebé. —Acarició su vientre aún plano y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Te amo, María —susurró él.

—Y yo a ti, corazón. Ahora ve antes de que pierdas el vuelo.

Jasper subió al taxi que aguardaba en su puerta y, antes de desaparecer por el camino, miró con añoranza el rancho y a su mujer. Sólo se iba a un congreso sobre cría de animales, en un pueblo cerca de Los Ángeles, durante una semana. Sin embargo, una rara sensación se apoderó de él. Tenía miedo, pensó que quizás estaba preocupado por dejar sola a su novia que tenía sólo dos meses de embarazo, pero sabía que sus peones cuidarían que nada le sucediese.

_Los Ángeles. 15 de Marzo de 2015._

Alice Brandon se dirigió, como todas las tardes, a la fundación que ayudaba a mujeres golpeadas. Había recibido un mensaje de uno de los hospitales a los que normalmente asistían informándole del caso de una muchacha embarazada que había sido brutalmente apaleada por su pareja.

Alice, quien estaba cursando el último año de psicología, tomó coraje y golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Rosalie.

—Hola, Rosalie. Mi nombre es Alice Brandon, ¿cómo estás?

—Hola —masculló la rubia—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Vine a hacerte compañía. Formo parte de la fundación "Una nueva oportunidad" que principalmente brinda apoyo a mujeres que han sufrido violencia intrafamiliar o están en alguna situación de riesgo.

—Gracias, pero no quiero hablar con nadie.

—Necesitas hacerlo, Rose, sé que es una situación difícil pero eres una mujer joven y fuerte, tienes que ponerte bien por tu hijo, él te necesita.

Rose hizo un esfuerzo enorme por contener las lágrimas, tal como lo había hecho durante el tiempo que llevaba en el hospital.

—Tranquila, llora todo lo que quieras, Rosalie, desahógate y toma fuerzas para salir de esta situación.

—¿Por qué me tenía que hacer esto? ¿Por qué es tan malo?

Alice no tenía una respuesta a eso, pero dejó que la mujer hablara y sacara de su corazón todo aquello que la atormentaba. Finalmente, accedió a recibir ayuda por parte de la fundación. Conseguirían algún trabajo para ella y le darían asilo en un sitio seguro donde ningún ex novio pudiera acercarse y dañarla.

_Washington D.C. 15 de Marzo de 2015_

—Señor presidente, hemos recibido un comunicado del Gobierno de la República del Congo, reportan un virus de características muy extrañas.

—¿Qué clase de virus es, Jane? —pidió a su asistente.

—Lo han identificado con el nombre de N7HF5, ya se han registrado un millón de casos en ese país. Comienza como una gripe, con dolor en el cuerpo, fiebre altísima y causa deshidratación. Los primeros casos han evolucionado a las cuarenta y ocho horas con hemorragias y están observando que provoca algunos efectos en el sistema nervioso.

—¡Diablos! ¿Hay científicos que estén estudiando esto? Necesito saber qué efectos causa y qué tan rápido se propaga.

Heidi entró corriendo al despacho presidencial.

—Tienen que ver esto, es urgente —dijo al tiempo que apoyaba su computadora en el escritorio del mandatario.

Las imágenes de la sala de un hospital eran filmadas, gente de color estaba agonizando y personal médico administraba algunas drogas. De pronto, en dos camillas vieron como los pacientes convulsionaban, tras largos minutos se levantaron como si nunca hubiesen sufrido un ataque epiléptico y comenzaron a golpear a la enfermera y al médico que estaban junto a ellos.

En un lapso de una hora todos los pacientes habían reaccionado de la misma manera.

—Necesito que un equipo de especialistas de inmediato investigue la forma de combatir el virus. Mientras tanto nadie procedente de ese país pisará suelo Norteamericano.

Dos días más tarde el panorama era desolador. La mayoría de los países de África y parte de Asia estaban reportando infectados. Los especialistas no entendían la evolución del virus, habían logrado experimentar con ratas y lo único que pudieron establecer era que una vez que el sistema nervioso se veía afectado el individuo se volvía sumamente violento, en algunos casos los animales habían empezado a comerse entre ellos cuando las dosis a las que eran expuestos eran altas. Y no encontraban aún una posible cura.

¿Me dejan su comentario?


	3. Capitulo II

Chicas les traigo una doble actualización de esta loca historia, espero muchos comentarios.

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction:

www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /

.

Capítulo II

.

—Ahora pasaremos a informarles cómo es la evolución del virus N7HF5, que está afectando a casi toda África y gran parte de Asia.

Este virus empieza como una gripe común, aunque produce mucho dolor de cuerpo, fiebre alta y provoca un cuadro de deshidratación en los pacientes, aproximadamente a las cuarenta y ocho horas comienzan a producirse hemorragias masivas y el individuo, tras unas horas, ve afectado su sistema nervioso, posteriormente convulsiona y deriva en un brote agresivo hacia quienes están a su alrededor.

Las autoridades no saben cómo mantener a las poblaciones en calma. Ni mucho menos si está afección tiene cura. En algunos países, cuando la persona comienza con las hemorragias, han decidido practicar la eutanasia. Sin embargo, hay fuentes que aseguran que no hay manera de evitar la fase agresiva del infectado.

Pedimos a la población de nuestro país guardar la calma y estar atentos a los comunicados que se den por parte de las autoridades. Desde ya el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica está prohibiendo el arribo de personas provenientes de los sitios donde haya casos de este virus.

Mi nombre es Tanya Denali, informando para CNN, gracias.

Forks, Washington. 16 de marzo de 2015

Bella arribó al consultorio del pediatra del pueblo. Garrett Wond era un hombre de aproximadamente unos cuarenta años, amable y muy paciente. Estaba deslumbrado por la joven asistente social que acudía a menudo a su consulta llevando alguno de los niños que cuidaba.

Ese día había sido el turno de la pequeña Lily, la última adquisición del hogar, quien había arribado hacía sólo tres meses luego de que su madre la abandonara. Ella tenía que aguardar a que el gobierno lograra localizar a algún familiar, luego de eso quedaría a su cuidado o sería dada en adopción. Pero muchas veces ese era un proceso largo y, para suerte de la bebé, había caído en manos de Bella, quien era como una madre para ellos.

—Buenos días, Garrett, ¿cómo estás? —saludó amablemente ella.

—Buenos días, Bella, Lily. —Acarició las manitos de la niña que dormía en brazos de la mujer—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Es Lily, ha empezado con fiebre y ha pasado una muy mala noche, estuvo muy molesta, creo que algo le duele.

—Déjala en la camilla, Bells, así puedo examinarla.

La mujer hizo lo que el médico indicó y comenzó a desnudar a la bebé para que el doctor pudiese revisarla.

Tras un exhaustivo control, Garrett llegó a la conclusión de que la pequeñita tenía una otitis. Le recetó algunos antibióticos y calmantes y le pidió que volvieran en dos días para ver cómo evolucionaba.

—Muchas gracias, doctor, en dos días estaremos de nuevo por aquí —saludó la castaña agitando una de sus manos.

Cuando su paciente se marchó, Garrett encendió el televisor que había en la sala de espera y se sorprendió de la noticia de un nuevo virus; al parecer el panorama no era bueno o al menos eso decía la rubia presentadora de la CNN.

Dos días más tarde, Bella estaba de nuevo con Lily que ya se encontraba mucho mejor.

—¿Garrett?

—¿Sí, Bella?

—¿Sabes algo del nuevo virus? ¿Crees que llegue aquí?

—Sé que es muy peligroso, Bella, y no sabría decirte con seguridad si llegará o no aquí, esperemos que no.

—Sí, esperemos que logren encontrar una cura.

Tras la despedida de la castaña, Garrett se puso en contacto con Irina, su hermana que trabajaba en Italia.

—Hola, nena, ¿cómo estás?

—_Hola, hermanito. ¿A qué se debe el placer de tu llamada?_

—Quería saber cómo estabas —explicó él.,

—_La verdad estoy muy preocupada, Garrett, el virus nuevo es muy contagioso y ya hay algunos un casos sospechosos en Sicilia._

—Vengan con Laurent y los niños a casa, no te expongas, hermanita —pidió él.

—_Lo hablaré con mi esposo y te avisaré qué decidimos._

—Ok, cualquier cosa avísame y por favor cuídate y cuida a mis sobrinos.

New York. 17 de marzo de 2015

Emmett McCarthy paseaba de un lado a otro de su habitación. Tras conocer la noticia del virus quiso conocer de primera mano la información que se manejaba al respecto, con algunas conexiones logró introducirse al sistema de la Organización Mundial de la Salud y encontró cómo el virus empezaba a evolucionar. Cuando vio que algunos infectados se comían entre ellos, vomitó una y otra vez en el cesto que tenía a su lado.

—¿Ahora qué hago? —se preguntó.

Lo único que pensó fue ir en busca de su única familia, su tío Charlie y la pequeña Bella. Eso parecía una de esas tontas películas de zombis y, si la cosa se ponía peor, al menos quería estar con sus seres queridos.

Tras empacar sus cosas y llevar algunas computadoras consigo, llamó a una aerolínea para reservar su vuelo.

—_Lo siento, señor, pero momentáneamente todos nuestros vuelos están suspendidos_.

Fue lo mismo con todas las líneas aéreas del país, a Emmett sólo le quedaba llenar el tanque de combustible y viajar por carretera hasta Forks.

Serían cuatro días de viaje, pero esperaba llegar allí antes de que el caos se desatara.

...

Base militar de Fort Lewis, Washington. 18 de marzo de 2015

—Teniente Masen, debemos organizarnos y estar listos porque, en caso de ser necesario, implementemos grupos de rescate y apoyo a personas no infectadas.

—Sí, mi capitán.

—Descanse.

El hombre relajó su postura y tomó asiento tal como le indicó el capitán Crowley.

—Edward, tenemos que manejarnos con mucho cuidado, la cosa está muy jodida, nadie sabe si el virus tiene cura y no creo que tarde mucho en llegar a América. Es cuestión de tiempo para que el caos se desate y allí tenemos que estar nosotros para instalar la paz y ayudar a la gente.

—¿Hay científicos estudiando el virus?

—Sí, pero ya se han infectado, en Los Ángeles hay un médico especialista en infectología que está trabajando en ello sin manipular muestras, sin embargo no puede hacer mucho. Pero tengo entendido que ha arribado a conclusiones para nada alentadoras, sobre la evolución del mismo y de los infectados.

—Prepararé a mi sección y les pediré que tomen todas las precauciones al respecto, para que resguarden a sus familias.

—Gracias, Edward.

El teniente se levantó y, antes de salir del despacho de su superior, saludó llevando su mano a la frente.

...

Los Ángeles. 20 de marzo de 2015

—Papá, ¿cómo están? —preguntó Alice al reverendo Brandon.

—_Hija, no voy a mentirte, esto está muy mal. Tu madre ha empezado con fiebre._

Alice hizo todo lo posible para contener las lágrimas.

—¿Están recibiendo atención médica?

—_Sí, hija, en la embajada que está en ciudad del Cabo nos están atendiendo muy bien, pero sabemos que no nos dejarán volver. Tú deberías ir a casa, estar con nuestros vecinos, ellos te cuidarán y te apoyarán en todo momento._

—¿Quieres que vuelva a Forks?

—_Sí, apuesto que Bella agradecerá que la ayudes con los pequeños, sobre todo ahora que deben estar aterrados._

—No crees que sobrevivan, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella.

—_Es poco probable, hija, pero lo intentaremos. Estamos en manos de Dios. Sólo te pido que me dejes con la tranquilidad de saber que estarás junto a la gente que te adora, al lado de tu mejor amiga y que seguirás ayudando al prójimo, tal como Dios manda._

—Te lo prometo, papá. Haré las maletas y llenaré el auto con gasolina para ir a Forks.

—_Gracias, cariño._

—¿Puedo hablar con mamá? —preguntó ella.

—_Cariño, a tu madre la mantienen aislada, no puedo verla. Hablamos por teléfono varias veces al día._

—Dile que la amo.

—_Estoy seguro de que ella también te ama. Tengo que cortar. Cuídate, Alice, recuerda que te amamos_ —dijo el hombre antes de colgar la comunicación.

—Yo también los amo, llámame pronto.

—_Lo intentaré._

Cuando el reverendo colgó la llamada, Alice se derrumbó en llanto. Luego de calmarse, tomó sus maletas, empacó ropa y cargó todo en el auto. Tras cargar combustible se dirigió rumbo a Forks, donde se encontraba la otra parte de su familia, su hermana del alma, Bella Swan.

...

Washington D.C. 20 de marzo de 2015

—Hemos recibido una confirmación de infectados en México, Brasil, Cuba y hay tres casos sospechosos en Canadá —indicó Jane.

—¿Los aeropuertos están cerrados?

—Sí, Aro. Los aeropuertos están cerrados y hay varias escuelas que han tenido que dejar de dar clases por falta de alumnos. Creo que lo más sensato sería declarar el estado de sitio y racionalizar los alimentos para evitar inconvenientes.

—Prepara todo, querida, daré hoy mismo una conferencia de prensa informando el nuevo estado.

Tres horas más tarde, el presidente de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica hablaba en cadena nacional.

—Buenas noches, conciudadanos, me dirijo a ustedes para informar que nuestra nación entrará en toque de queda. Hasta nuevo aviso se suspenderán las clases en todos los establecimientos del país, pedimos a todos mantener la calma y abastecer sus alacenas con alimentos y agua potable. Manténganse en familia y acaten las indicaciones de las fuerzas armadas que estarán en nuestras calles a fin de mantener el orden.

»Traten de evitar los lugares muy concurridos y cerrados, lávense con abundante agua y jabón las manos antes de volver a casa y eviten el contacto directo con personas ajenas a su círculo íntimo. Ante cualquier síntoma, como fiebre, dolor muscular o hemorragias, diríjanse de inmediato al centro de salud más cercano. En cuanto tengamos novedades se las haré conocer.

»Dios nos proteja. —Fue la frase escogida para finalizar el discurso.

Jane se refugió en los brazos de su amado presidente.

—¿Crees que sobreviviremos a esto?

—No dejaré que nada nos pasé, querida, ser el presidente de los Estados Unidos tiene que servir al menos para que nos mantengamos a salvo.

—Eso espero —comentó la rubia antes de besar apasionadamente a su prometido.

...

Forks, Washington. 21 de marzo de 2015

—Emmett, ¿cómo estás?

—_Bien, padrino, agotado por el viaje, pero falta menos para llegar._

—Ten cuidado, hijo.

—_Sí, Charlie, lo tendré. Pero créeme que la cosa no pinta bien y al menos quiero estar con ustedes cuando esto se ponga peor._ —Ambos suspiraron—. _¿Cómo está Bella?_

—Ella está bien, un poco asustada, pero ya sabes cómo es, no va a admitir nada para que los pequeños no se asusten. Te quedarás con ella. Yo me sentiría más seguro sabiendo que estarás las veinticuatro horas a su lado.

—_Sí, tío, cuidaré de mi prima y de esos niños. ¿Tú estarás de servicio todo el tiempo?_

—Sí, aunque aún no hay riesgo, es necesario mantener la calma en la población. Y no somos muchos policías aquí.

—_Bueno, Charlie, te dejo así puedo volver a manejar y trataré de llegar lo antes posible._

—Cuídate, Emmett.

—_Tú también._

Cuando el jefe de policía cortó la llamada con su sobrino, vio a lo lejos como la camioneta de su hija paraba en el supermercado.

—¡Bella! —gritó.

—¡Papá! —Ella corrió a abrazarlo.

—¿Qué haces, cariño?

—Vengo por provisiones, luego del discurso del presidente tengo que abastecerme para que no les falte nada a los niños.

—Vamos, te acompañaré —dijo mientras empujaba un carrito.

Mientras hacían las compras, Charlie le comentó de la inminente llegada de su primo y acordaron cenar por la noche.

Desde la aparición de la epidemia mundial todos los televisores estaban encendidos y sintonizaban los informativos y el hogar de acogida no era la excepción.

Bella estaba por servir la comida cuando escuchó la voz del presidente por segunda vez en el día. Charlie estaba ayudándola, cuando ambos se pararon y subieron el volumen.

—_Buenas noches, lamentablemente vuelvo a comunicarme con ustedes para informarles que el virus ha llegado a nuestro país, los primeros casos se reportaron en la costa este, en Florida y Nueva York. Pido encarecidamente a todo el mundo que se mantenga en sus casas, no salgan. Desde ya estamos organizando nuestro ejército para hacerles llegar alimentos a todos y para organizar refugios._

»_Los_ _mejores científicos están trabajando arduamente para lograr una cura, mientras tanto recemos para que Dios sea misericordioso con la humanidad._


	4. Capitulo III

Chicas hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Un nuevo amanecer, como verán poco a poco entran a interactuar todos los personajes. Aclaro, hay parejas que surgirán muy diferentes a las historias anteriores. Espero que les guste este nuevo cambio y nos leemos pronto.

Que pasen un hermoso año nuevo esten atentas que el 2015 se viene con sorpresa

Besos

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction:

www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /

.

Capítulo 3

.

21 de marzo. Miami, Florida.

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, primero lo había atribuido al hecho de haber tenido que recorrer el país de costa a costa para escapar de la policía luego de golpear a la perra de Rosalie, pero ya habían pasado un par de días en cama y el cansancio no disminuía.

Tomó un termómetro del botiquín que había en la habitación del motel en el que paraba. Tras transcurrir tres minutos marcaba cuarenta grados. Él revolvió entre los medicamentos en busca de antitérmicos y se tomó dos antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Félix no volvió a despertar, la fiebre subía cada vez más alto.

Al día siguiente su nariz, sus oídos y su boca empezaron a sangrar. De un momento a otro perdió cualquier control sobre su cuerpo. Se agitó, botó espuma por la boca y convulsionó. Tras un largo rato su cuerpo, cubierto por sus fluidos, se levantó y descoordinadamente empezó a tirar todo lo que tenía delante.

Los ruidos alertaron al conserje de turno, quien se aventuró a la habitación número siete. Tocó dos veces la puerta y cuando finalmente se abrió, Félix se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo. Cuando la cara del empleado se cubrió de sangre, se acercó al rostro y la lamió como si fuera un helado. Luego, poco a poco, mordió el rostro, los brazos y, finalmente, el abdomen del hombre, dando bocados hambrientos al cuerpo ya muerto.

Desde un rincón, una niña veía y filmaba todo lo que ocurría en la puerta de dicha habitación.

21 de marzo. Forks, Washington.

El timbre sonó en la casa de acogida, Bella estaba aún en la cocina haciendo el inventario de la gran alacena que tenían. Tras el susto que provocó el sonido del timbre, tomó un bate de béisbol y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó muerta de miedo.

—Bella soy yo, Alice.

La mujer de inmediato abrió la puerta a su amiga, ella entró y la abrazó muy fuerte. Cuando se separaron, Bella se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y vio las lágrimas en el rostro de la que siempre había considerado su hermana.

—Alice, cariño, ¿qué te sucede?

—Bella, papá me llamó por teléfono y me informó que mi madre está infectada, no los veré más.

La imagen de la señora Brandon vino a la mente de Bella, ella era lo más parecido a una madre que había tenido luego de que la suya muriera dándola a luz. Charlie se había encargado de criarla, pero fue gracias a el señor y la señora Brandon que habían podido salir adelante.

La madre de Alice la cuidaba mientras Charlie trabajaba en la jefatura, ella hasta había tenido su cuarto en la casa de ellos. Y en ese momento Alice, la única hermana que había tenido, le informaba que iban a morir, eso la desesperaba; pero la enana la necesitaba fuerte. No podía derrumbarse, no podía hacerlo, ni por Alice ni por los niños.

—Amiga, tranquila, ellos estarán bien…

Alice siguió llorando hasta que el sueño la venció. Bella recargó la cabeza de su amiga sobre sus piernas y acarició su cabello hasta que también cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando abrió los ojos por la mañana se encontró con todos los niños sentados a su alrededor. Los bebés estaban en los brazos de los más grandes y todos la miraban asombrados y en busca de respuestas.

—Buenos días, niños —dijo mientras se desperezaba—. ¿Cómo amanecieron?

—Bella, tenemos miedo —susurró Alec.

—¿Vendrán los zombis por nosotros? —preguntó Diego.

—¿Tú también nos dejarás como lo hicieron Sue y Billy? —murmuró Vanesa.

—Tranquilos, yo no los dejaré, estaré con ustedes y los cuidaré. Sue y Billy se fueron con su familia, no porque no nos quieran.

—Nosotros no tenemos una familia, Bella, estamos solos en este mundo —sentencio Casey.

—Te equivocas, cariño, nosotros somos una familia; nos cuidamos entre todos, nos queremos y no nos separaremos. Verán que saldremos adelante. Alice nos ayudará y también vendrá mi primo Emmett y junto a papá nos encargaremos de mantenerlos a salvo.

—Tranquilos, chicos, vieron que no debían preocuparse —afirmó Jacob

Los niños sonrieron y sus rostros se relajaron.

—¿Por qué no se van a cambiar los pijamas y luego desayunamos?

—Ya volvemos, Bells —gritaron los niños mientras corrían por las escaleras rumbo a sus habitaciones.

—Bree, Maggie, Seth y Jacob, ¿podemos hablar?

—Claro —respondieron al unísono.

Bella dejó a Alice durmiendo en el sofá y, seguida de los adolescentes que acomodaron a los bebés en sus corrales, se dirigió a la cocina.

Mientras ponía la leche en el fuego y buscaba en los armarios cereales, Jacob buscó los cuencos y encendió la cafetera para Bella, esperando que le diera un poco.

Ella se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa.

—Chicos, no les voy a mentir, la situación no es fácil, pero necesito de su colaboración más que nunca. Las clases están suspendidas y deberemos entretener a los niños. Lo ideal sería tratar de mantenerlos al margen de la información para que no tengan miedo. No sé cuánto pasará hasta que estemos seguros, pero mientras tanto hay que tener mucho cuidado.

—Cuenta conmigo, Bella, sabes que estoy dispuesto a hace lo que sea necesario por ellos. Esto es lo más parecido a una familia que he tenido nunca —dijo Jacob.

—Bells, yo ayudaré con los pequeños, trataré de mantenerlos entretenidos —anunció Maggie.

—Yo organizaré una maratón de videojuegos con Alec, Nahuel, Casey, Mary y Vanessa —comentó Seth.

—Yo no voy a encargarme de los mocosos, ese es tu trabajo —señaló Bree enojada—. Iré a mi cuarto.

—Gracias, chicos —expresó Bella, luego de dedicarle una mirada de reprobación a Bree.

.

.

21 de marzo. Base militar de Fort Lewis, Washington

—Teniente Masen, el Capitán lo necesita en su despacho —anunció un soldado.

—Gracias, descanse —saludó, al tiempo que se dirigía al despacho de su capitán.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, tocó la misma y recién al escuchar un _pase_ se adentró en la oficina.

—Capitán, ¿para qué me necesitaba?

—Edward, toma asiento.

El hombre desplegó un mapa del estado de Washington sobre el escritorio y sacó un marcador. Luego dibujó un círculo sobre el lugar exacto donde estaba la base y luego diez puntos más.

—Tenemos que planear la evacuación y la entrega de provisiones. Estos lugares que están marcados con cruces son hogares de acogida para niños. Estos marcados en amarillo son los hospitales, en celeste los asilos de ancianos y en verde están las escuelas y clubes que se pueden usar como albergues. Debemos garantizar que los más vulnerables sean puestos a salvo. Tú irás con un pelotón por la 101 hacia el norte, bordearas toda la península de Olimpia, creo que finalmente conseguiremos que nuestros portaviones recojan algunos supervivientes, pero no serán todos.

—Lo entiendo, Capitán, procuraré salvar la mayor cantidad de gente posible —dijo el teniente.

—Hay algo más, Edward, esto te lo pediré como un amigo, sabes que confío completamente en ti.

—Sí, Tyler, lo sé y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos —respondió al hombre a quien admiraba profundamente.

—Como sabrás mi hija Ángela murió hace cuatro meses. —El cobrizo asintió con la cabeza—. Ella se suicidó, no fue una muerte natural; unos meses antes la habían violado y resultó embarazada, no quería matar al bebé pero tampoco lo quería tener. Después de nacer la niña ella la abandonó y se sumió en una profunda depresión que la terminó matando —explicó el hombre con pesar.

—Lo siento mucho, Tyler, no sabía que todo eso había sucedido.

—No queríamos que nadie lo supiera, queríamos que pudiese continuar con su vida con la mayor naturalidad posible, pero eso no sucedió. En fin, te quería pedir que cuides del único miembro de mi familia que queda vivo. Ella está en una casa de acogida en Forks, es mi nieta, Edward, y aunque sea hija de un monstruo que arruinó la vida de mi Angie, Lily es lo único que me queda de ella y quiero que sea feliz, que crezca sana y salva.

—Prometo que buscaré y cuidaré de la pequeña como si fuera mía.

—Gracias, hijo, sé que puedo confiar en ti. Deberían comenzar mañana con la evacuación.

—Les daré a mis hombres un descanso hasta las 500 horas, seguro querrán asegurarse de que sus familias están a salvo y abastecidas de agua y comida.

—Una muy buena idea, Edward, si quieres pasar por casa esta noche para cenar —sugirió el capitán sabiendo que el joven no tenía otra familia en el mundo.

.

.

22 de marzo. Los Ángeles.

Jasper caminaba como un loco de un lado a otro del vestíbulo del hotel, no sabía con quién más hablar. Había llamado a todas las aerolíneas del país y ninguna era capaz de hacerlo volar, había intentado hasta contratar un vuelo privado, pero ningún piloto quería aventurase. No había forma de rentar un auto y él sólo quería volver a casa junto a su mujer embarazada, necesitaba asegurarse de que María y su bebé se encontraran a salvo.

Una vez más intentó comunicarse con su novia, pero las líneas habían dejado de funcionar hacia un par de horas.

Sin meditarlo más, bajó al garaje del hotel y con mucho cuidado se acercó a uno de los autos. No contaba con ninguna llave y el encendido manual era imposible por la tecnología con la que contaba el vehículo. Miró con atención a su alrededor y divisó aparcado en una esquina un viejo Mustang del sesenta y ocho, negro con dos franjas blancas en frente. Con un trozo de alambre que había guardado lo abrió y casi de inmediato lo hizo arrancar.

Con el tanque lleno y la adrenalina fluyendo por su cuerpo salió a toda velocidad por las calles desiertas de la ciudad.

Llevaba unas cuantas cuadras cuando tuvo que frenar de golpe al ver como una joven embarazaba tropezaba y caía al suelo. El rechinido de los neumáticos retumbó, él se apresuró a acercarse a la muchacha que lloraba desconsolada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras la sujetaba del brazo y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—Gracias —respondió ella mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas. El vaquero rápidamente notó los moretones en el rostro, que el maquillaje no podía ocultar.

—Soy Jasper Withlock

—Rosalie Hale. —Estrechó la mano que él le ofrecía.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio? —se ofreció.

—Eh...no lo creo —respondió ella en un susurro. En realidad no tenía a dónde ir, estaba desesperada.

—No es buena idea que deambules por la calle, ya sabes… por lo del virus. ¿Tienes algún familiar o amiga a quien acudir?

—No, sólo tengo a mi bebé —afirmó ella y acarició su vientre—. ¿No sabes si hay algún tipo de refugio?

—La verdad es que no lo sé y no creo que sea seguro ir a un lugar con mucha gente. Voy a Texas, tengo un rancho donde me espera mi novia, ella está embarazada. —Ambos sonrieron—. Si quieres puedes venir, allí será un lugar seguro, eso te lo garantizo.

Rose lo pensó por unos segundos, no tenía a nadie en quien confiar y, de pronto, como por ayuda divina, aparecía ese ranchero texano ofreciéndole la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo en un lugar alejado de cualquier peligro.

—Eso suena muy tentador. Acepto, pero quiero aclararte que no tengo dinero para costear mi viaje.

—Tranquila, Rosalie, sólo sube al auto —dijo mientras cargaba en el maletero la pesada mochila que ella traía.

.

.

23 de marzo. Los Ángeles

—_Doctor Cullen, ¿ha podido avanzar en su investigación?_ —preguntó la asistente del presidente.

—No, señorita, el virus ha entrado en una meseta, hace días que no se modifica. Hemos intentado someterlo a diferentes variables como variaciones térmicas, agregarle otros virus y bacterias, y hasta impedirle la presencia de alimento y oxigeno; pero no he obtenido ningún tipo de cambio, es muy raro su comportamiento.

—_¡Diablos! _—dijo por lo bajo—. _Disculpe, eso es muy malo_.

—Lo sé, créame que estoy trabajando mucho para tratar de llegar a descifrar su comportamiento, pero es muy difícil sin tener las muestras en mi poder.

—_Lo entiendo, doctor Cullen, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que usted también resulte infectado. Tengo entendido que junto a un par de científicos rusos son los únicos en investigar por más de dos días el virus; no lo expondremos, ni nos arriesgarnos a perder todo el trabajo._

—Ok, señorita. ¿Cómo es la situación en cuanto a número de infectados?

—_Es muy mala. Por eso usted y su familia serán evacuados a un lugar seguro. Miembros del ejército pasarán por ustedes y los llevarán a un centro donde pueda trabajar tranquilo y custodiado para reducir las posibilidades de infección. _

—Es un gesto muy amable por su parte —dijo él, dado que al menos habían incluido a su familia en el plan.

—_Queremos lo mejor para la nación y esperamos que con su aporte podamos lograrlo._

—Esperemos que así sea.

En cuanto la comunicación con Jane, quien prácticamente era la primera dama, terminó, él llamó a Esme que estaba en casa junto a Nessi.

—Cariño, prepara las maletas, esta tarde el ejército pasará a buscarnos para llevarnos a un refugio donde estemos mejor protegidos del virus.

—_¿Tan grave es la situación para aislarnos?_

—Sí, Esme, las cosas están complicadas; pero haré todo por mantenerlas a salvo. Por ahora, es un alivio que desde la casa blanca nos trasladen y se encarguen de mantenernos seguros, sé que estaré más tranquilo sabiendo que mi mujer y mi hija no corren ningún riesgo.

—_Lo_ _sé, amor, ahora le diré a Nessi que empaque y te esperaremos._

—Te amo, Esme. Cuídate y cuida de nuestra hija.

—_Yo también te amo, Carlisle. Y cuidaré de nosotras hasta que regreses a casa._


End file.
